Ah My Ronness!
by surforst
Summary: [KP Ah My Goddess fusion] Who would think a simple wrong number could change one's life so much? [Now with two chapters!]
1. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

_"Since Belldandy is a fully 10 dimensional being, she cannot be constructed by our superstring which can only create 4 dimensional beings with 6 unexpanded dimensions"_

-- Brian Welch (check this guy's work out its crazy how much he goes into the series)

**Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?**

I.

Kim sighed as she threw her backpack down on the bed in front of her. Its flower patterned quilt wrinkled under the assault as the bag of books made a desperate attempt to reach the ground. In the end though the mattress coils won out and the backpack bounced happily for a few seconds. Kim watched as its bouncing came to an end her mind fascinated with the display for some odd reason. 'I'm probably still tired. I so should have avoided a three hour long class. What was I thinking there?'

Raising her hands above her head she stretched to her tip toes before cracking her neck a few times. The stretching now done she walked over to her computer pushing the on button. It was only a few years old but already she was contemplating getting a new one. After all the other kids in the class were making comments about Dinosaurs and why they went existent. Maybe she could bug her Dad into getting her that new laptop she had her eyes on.

'My birthday is coming up after all and they got the tweebs that robot building kit. That must have cost more then the laptop after all. I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind getting me the laptop, now Mom on the other hand, that's a tough one.' Still contemplating how to put the pressure on her parents, Kim made her way quickly over to the closet grabbing a comfortable white halter top with the little pink heart on it. Shedding her green shirt she pulled it on and over her head checking on her computer as she changed.

"Finally!" Kim made her way over to the computer that had just now popped up with the familiar boy band background. This week it was the 'Predictables' but this time she was sure she wouldn't have to change it. They just had a different feel then the last popular boy band. Clicking on her internet browser she went through the motions of checking on her e-mail. Yet another couple of hundred messages, ranging from requests for help to fan letters. She enjoyed the fan letters most of the time but she had found a few creepy ones.

Clicking on one e-mail she read the quick message of thanks there. It had been a rather simple mission of retrieving an experimental new death ray, something she always enjoyed going after, which had ended with Professor Dementor becoming a chew toy for his giant poodles. It was nothing serious, just a bit of slobbering and a few shredded lab coats. Kim prepared herself for another fun filled hour sorting through the e-mails when she heard the knock on her door. Turning around she called for the person to enter.

"Hey Kim glad to see your in. I got a favor to ask." Kim blinked as the giant girl came in, her voice booming loudly across the room. Following behind her was a small Asian girl that must be about four feet only. They made an interesting pair all right.

"Sure what is it?" She smiled her best smile even though she groaned on the inside. When these two asked for a favor it was never good.

"Me and Lin have to run out and get some supplies for the graduation party. You mind waiting for a package while we're out." Kim opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as the giant girl continued. "Thanks!" With that they turned and left.

"I was going to say I have a lot of homework but sure I'll watch out for a stupid package. Its times like this I wished I hade a computer guy to call me away on a fake mission." Shaking her fist at the ceiling Kim rose and picked up her Java book. Might as well make it a productive studying time and at the very least she could write up an algorithm for the latest programming assignment.

II.

Kim frowned as she stared down at the paper in front of her. A full straight hour of this and she was already starting to see things. A person could only take so many numbers after all before they started to blend together. Twirling her pen she looked up tossing her long red hair behind her. 'Mom been bugging me to call.'

Shrugging to herself Kim made her way to the phone and pressed in the correct numbers for her house. She'd give them a call and chat for a little while. After all she missed her family. Smiling she heard the other line being picked up. "Hey Mom..."

"Thank you for calling the Goddess hotline. A representative will be assigned to you momentarily." Blushing Kim slammed the phone down. How had she got the number wrong like that?

Still feeling her face burning red she shook her head to clear her mind. She couldn't believe she misdialed and called a phone service like that. After all what decent person would? "Alright let's try to call the right number this time."

"I don't know KP you did a good job last time." Kim actually shrieked at that. Her, the girl who faced crazed super villains every day, let out a shriek. Then again she really wasn't used to people sneaking up behind her like that.

Spinning around Kim prepared to let her furry be know. "How dare you..." Her statement died before it could be finished as she stared in shock at what was in front of her. A blond headed young man, around her age best she could tell, was now currently occupying the room with her. What had her struck dumb with shock was the fact that he was only half way in the room. Whatever else of him existed appeared to be currently behind the wall.

"You rang we came!" With a smile he pushed himself off the wall and promptly fell on his face. "Ah man! The Ron-man needs to prefect his phasing skills."

She knew she should be scared of this odd person but instead she just giggled as he stood up. Maybe it was the fact that she was used to this sort of thing, after all freak fighting was her job, but then again it was more then likely the fact that she felt comfortable around him. It was hard to explain but his presence just seemed to reassure her. As if she knew him her entire life.

"So what's your wish?" His happy tone snapped her out of her thoughts as she again stared at him.

"Wish?"

"Yeah you contacted us and me, being the Goddess assigned to this case, will grant you one wish. Just as long as it doesn't violate the rules."

Kim blinked at that. It wasn't the actual wish that caught her attention. "I thought you were a guy."

"Gees KP way to kick a guy when he's down. I mean sure I can cook and everything but that doesn't make me less of a man."

"What?" Kim frowned as she looked at the odd being in front of her. "You just said you were a Goddess. Goddess as in a female deity."

"Oh that." The boy chuckled as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah when all your siblings are female you tend to get out voted. They wanted to be called Goddess and I wanted us to be called 'Super Powered Long Living People'. They won out."

"Oh." Kim couldn't help it and laughed at that. The image of some powerful deity calling themselves that just cracked her up for some reason. Clearing her throat she stuck out her hand. "So I'm Kim Possible and you are?"

Taking her hand, he flashed her the goofiest smile she had ever seen. Again an unexplainable warmth filled her upon seeing that smile. "Ron Stoppable, first class limited, and God of Cooking and Small Rodents. My father wanted me to be God of War but after losing my pants in battle repeatedly we went with my back up."

"Losing your pants?"

"It's complicated."

"I see." She smiled as she sat back down. 'This can not be real Possible. Think rationally you can't possible have a God in your room.' Looking around she studied to see if she could find some sort of method to this trick. Now past the awkward meeting she was sure he couldn't be real.

"I'm very real KP."

"Sure you are Ron." Kim finally settled on a theory that this must be some sort of trick by Bonnie. The girl was always jealous of her and must want to see Kim freak out over this. She'd show her though. "So what's this about a wish?"

"Well we, you know the Goddess hotline, pick out a worthy mortal to receive one wish. The only rules behind it are that it can not interfere with free will, involve killing anyone, or effect sports in any way. Other then that you can wish to your hearts content."

Kim raised her hand stopping him before he could continue. "Wait I can see the other two but why sports?"

"Oh because my sister, the Goddess of Sports, gets real ticked off when we mess around with that. She's my father's favorite after all though I really don't know why. You'd think he'd like Belldandy more."

"Belldandy?"

"Yeah one of my older sisters. She's real sweet and always been nice to me. Use to sing me to sleep when I was you." Ron raised his hand pointing out the window. "She's currently living in a country called Japan. Married some mortal or something like that."

Kim smiled at that. 'Interesting back story you got made up Bonnie. Wonder who this actor you hired is, I can almost believe him. I'm not that gullible though after all a simple phase shifting thingy can easily explain the way he came through that wall.' Clearing her throat she looked down at her paper. She knew what she'd wish for and wanted to see his reaction.

"Alright since I get one wish how about you give me straight A's." There let's see him deal with that.

She watched as Ron twitched and started to rub the back of his neck. "I'd like to KP but that's against the rules too. It's covered under the sports clause."

"What?"

"Well academia is considered competition by some so its off limits for a Goddess to interfere. Sorry can't grant it."

Kim smiled she'd caught him. He really had no power to grant any real wishes so the question is what kind of wish was he willing to try to grant. "I see. Well what if I wish you'd fall in love with me?" Kim blinked in shock not knowing where that line had come from. It just sort of came out. "I mean..."

She was cut off as Ron's head leaned back. Glowing yellow markings suddenly appeared on his forehead and his cheeks. Before she could speak she saw streams of yellow energy shooting out his forehead heading straight into the sky. It passed harmlessly through the ceiling without causing so much as a scratch on it. Twisting and turning the tempest of energy continued to pour from Ron till, as suddenly as it started, he slumped down.

"Are you all right?" She was in shock herself seeing the solid proof that this guy was probably telling the truth. Now she was wondering what had just occurred.

"Yeah KP I'm good. Just a little worn out." Straighten up he stretched till she heard a few joints pop. "Well I'll be on my way the zombies won't bash themselves."

As he turned back to the wall a small pink rodent suddenly appeared on his shoulder. She watched as he conversed with the rodent listening in. "Hey Rufus what's up...yeah I granted her wish...she what?...yeah I know I'm supposed to listen when I grant a wish...I'm stuck here!...they have what? Nacos you say." Turning back to Kim with an apologetic smile he nodded in the direction of heaven. "Well apparently Yggdrasil thought your wish was acceptable so it was granted. Now where do I sleep?"

"Sleep?" Kim was still staring at the rodent that had just appeared. Her mind was still trying to deal with one shocking event at a time.

"Yeah see I really don't know why your wish was granted but until such time as its fulfilled I'm stuck here. Try to mess with it and the ultimate force will get all bent out of shape. Till this gets sorted out I guess you and me are stuck together." Kim stared back at him with a blank look. "Alright I'll explain this in as simple terms as possible. Yggdrasil is the master computer that controls the universe and every Goddess, or God in my case, is hooked up to it. When your wish was granted a certain program was created to insure completion of the wish since Yggdrasil is not allowed to actually interfere with people or Gods emotions. As Rufus explained earlier this means that instead the system is going to force us to be together till such time as I develop feelings for you. Though no need to worry I'm sure they'll fix it soon."

"Oh." Kim's head was already beginning to hurt trying to process this all out. She watched as Ron, satisfied that she got the point, began to wander around picking up objects and studying them. She winced when he tripped and broke a vase.

"I'll fix that."

Kim got up quickly trying to stop him. "It's alright I'll take care of it later." Trying to wrench him away from the vase she accidentally tripped pulling Ron down on top of her. Hitting the floor she let out a whoosh of air.

"Ron, get off me." She started to push him off her and paused when her eyes meet his. Deep chocolate pools of warmth they sucked her in and she felt her breath catch. She didn't even register the door opening and the gasp on the other side. She did hear though the loud thunderous voice a moment later.

"Kim!" Looking up Kim stared slack jawed at the large girl blocking the door way. "You know we have a rule against boys in this dorm. Sorry but you know what I've got to do."

III.

Kim sat at the curb side yanking at her hair. She was ignoring the apologies of the young man...God...whatever that was next to her. Looking over she did another quick count of her belongings before looking down the road. She could call her parents but she doubted they'd be happy to hear the reason why she was kicked out. This was so ferociously unfair!

"KP, are you listening?"

"Sure." She went back to twisting her hair regret filling her for the wish she had made. She'd lost her home because of it.

"KP I'll make this up to you honest. I'm sorry I screwed up and got you in trouble but I'll fix it real quick. Just let me cast one quick spell."

'Spell?' Looking over in alarm she saw Ron standing up his hands already weaving. "Ron I don't think that's a good idea." Her pleas fell on death ears.

"Oh spirits that inhabit the wood." His hands twisted in a dizzying pattern as flecks of green and yellow started to mix.

"Hear the pleas of this lonely traveler." The markings that had appeared on his forehead and cheeks again manifested. They began to glow brightly as the air swirled around him.

"From Sun's harsh glare and wind's cold touch." The area became bathed in a bright light as Kim swore she heard singing.

"Find this lonely traveler a place to rest." A bright blinding burst suddenly filled the area, as Kim shielded her eyes. "Lead this tired child back home." With that it was done.

Sitting back up Kim stared wild eyed at Ron and waited for a house to drop from the sky. A minute past with nothing happening and finally she let out a groan of frustration. "Now what? Is that all?"

"Nah KP you just got to be patient. All good things in time after all. Just chill after all its all good." The rodent was again on his shoulder nodding its head eagerly.

Getting up she felt herself becoming truly angry. Opening her mouth to shout at Ron she stopped when an elderly gentleman cleared his throat. Turning she blinked at him. "Are you Kim Possible?"

"Yes sir."

"I've heard of your unfortunate turn of events and I'm willing to offer the use of my home to you and your friend. You see I'm going out of town for a few years and since I'd have no use for it I felt it was better served providing you two a place to stay." He smiled sweetly at the two and motioned to his car.

Ron rose and smiled at him. "Thank you sir. Your one bon diggity guy you know."

"Why thank you young man. Though it is the least I can do after Kim here saved the planet from being turned into a giant banana a few months back." Turning around he motioned to his car. "Come along dear I'll have my driver load your belongings in."

"Yes sir."

With that Kim new life had begun.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well finally wrote up my Oh My Goddess fusion. Hope you enjoyed and at the moment this is only planned as a one shot. Just an introduction to the possible universe that I might continue later. I stress the might part though but occasionally I might feel like adding a chapter or two. At the moment though this story is complete. By the way Kim is currently getting her Computer Science degree in this story. Again Surforst wrote it so my crazy ideas are allowed. Unlike some authors who refuse to allow them. Bah!

On other fronts I strongly suggest checking out the Oh My Goddess manga. Not for the whole romance thing though but instead because the author is a genius. In his universe everything is ruled by programs and codes. Thus making the programmer the ultimate weapon/being. Any wonder why I love the story.

Anyway on other fronts I've made no progress on the Gundam and Tenchi fusion stories. Been busy with homework and all that stuff. Got the chapters plotted though so I'll probably produce a Gundam chapter soon. Anyway till then.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or Oh My Goddess. Not at all.


	2. And Behold on the Something Day

_"If the doctor told me I had six minutes to live, I'd type a little faster."_

--Isaac Asimov

**And Behold on the Something Day**

I.

Kim sighed as she poked at the slightly brown lettuce in front of her trying to ignore the unpleasant smell of old cheese and various other orders she'd rather not identify. Such was the price of a quick meal since Ron had yet to set up the kitchen. It was a fact that Kim could fight villains with the best of them but working a blender was not her thing. Ron though assured her it was his but that would all be tested once they actually got some food into the new place where they were staying. Till then it was take out.

To the old man's credit the house he was letting them live in was a nice place. It was only one story but the land surrounding it was what gave the place its charm. Wide open spaces without a soul around for miles. It was truly a nice place to live and at least Ron was excited. Personally Kim found herself already missing her room. 'And I just got my computer right where I wanted it. Not too far away from the table where I can place my books and snacks but a good enough distance from the door where I wouldn't be bothered by noise from outside. Now I'm going to have to start all over.'

The fact that she also had tons of boxes still waiting to be unpacked and sorted out into the new home also served to dampen her spirits. Ron wasn't much help with him wandering around in the woods talking to the trees of all things. Probably a Goddess thing but it still was going to take some work living with him. He still insisted that any attempt on either their part or anyone else would result in that computer in heaven, whatever it was called, getting upset and causing problems for all involved. She really should have thought that wish through.

Sighing she studied Ron who was currently mashing together some nachos and a taco. "Ron what are you doing? Is it some sort of God thing?"

Ron looked up at her a confused look crossing his face as he quickly glanced at the equally confused rodent. "God thing?"

Kim shrugged as she continued to poke at the unpleasant mixture of brown and green in front of her. "Sure I mean I really don't know a lot about where you come from so for all I know it might be usual for people up there," Kim pointed towards the ceiling making a twirling gesture with her finger, "to play with their food. That is what you're doing right?"

Ron gave her the most classic tragic wounded puppy dog look she'd ever seen and shook his head side to side. "Here I am trying to create something wonderful for Humanity and you think I'm playing with my food. Kim you wound me." Ron then pointed back down at the sopping mess of cheese and meat with a smile on his face. "This Kim is no mere play thing but the ultimate creation. Behold I give you the Naco." Holding it up, he proudly devoured it in two bites.

Kim couldn't help but feel a little sick watching him but for some strange reason it also lifted her spirits. Despite herself she found a smile appearing on her face as she watched a mixture of cheese and salsa, from the taco probably, drip down his face. Shaking her head slightly she took a napkin from her pile and reached over quickly whipping the mess off his face. "Honestly Ron you're going to ruin your nice clean shirt that way." The current shirt in question happened to be one of her old oversize jerseys she tended to wear to sleep in. The combination of that and a pair of baggy slacks didn't really make Ron look well but it did attract far less attention then the flowing robes he had worn before. It hadn't taken her much to persuade him to wear the far more comfortable outfit as well.

"Thanks Kim you know how the Ron-man gets when he's got food in front of him. Boy's got to concentrate on what's important after all." Ron's happy grin was copied by his little pink friend as the guy looked up with cheese all over his face.

"Rufus if you think I'm cleaning you up you're crazy." Settling back Kim again poked at the salad she was convinced was a few days old. Was it really the healthiest choice here? "Anyway Ron while we're here how about you explain a little bit more about what you do?"

Ron frowned as he looked at Kim and leaned back staring at the ceiling. "Well we already covered my job in the whole wish granting area so I guess I might as well cover my more official duties. Let's see...well I'm the guy they call upon to inspire T.V. cooking host. My Dad's a big fan after all and likes to keep them up on the whole inspiration thing."

"So you're like a muse then?"

Ron shrugged as scratched his head. "Sort of but I've got other jobs up there. The sad fact is I'm more a student then anything else." Kim noted the frown on his face and decided to press him on that.

"What do you mean by student?"

Ron looked down now studying the table with interest. Kim waited giving him time to gather his thoughts. "Well my Dad's got a lot of hope riding on me. Sort of a male thing I guess where you want your only son to take over but even my sisters push me to do better. Fact is though I screw up nine out of ten times. I lose my pants in combat training, my programs cause the system to crash, or my 'spells' tend to go out of control. To sum it up I get a lot of training because I'm a screw up but my Dad insists I've got hope. That's why he won't let me just stick with what I'm good at and insist I keep trying."

Kim nodded as she looked at her new 'friend'. "I'm sure you're not that..." To her annoyance her cell phone went off at that time and she let out a sigh. "Give me a second Ron." Taking out the offending piece of equipment she checked her display and saw one text message. Reading it over quickly she noted yet another thing that always served to annoy her. "Well just my luck but it looks like I got a mission. Sorry Ron got to go."

"Mind if I come along." Kim had only managed to get halfway out of the booth when that crazy request came to her. Staring back in shock she looked at Ron who was staring at her as if it was a completely normal request.

Shaking her head Kim pointed at the cell phone. "Ron this isn't exactly safe stuff you know."

Ron just grinned at her as Rufus chuckled on the table. "Got to remember Kim I'm your personal Goddess I really doubt this mission of yours is going to be dangerous for me." Kim couldn't fault his logic on that one.

II.

"Kim Possible I vill not be made a fool of!" Kim's round house kick took out one of the large henchmen in front of her as the mad scientist danced around in frustration in front of her.

"Professor Dementor when will you learn that you can't win?" Kim smirked as another henchman tried to smash his glowing stun stick into her but instead meet with air only. She quickly moved forward as soon as the stick finished swinging through the space she once occupied and delivered a hard right to the man's exposed face and sent him to join his pal on the floor.

"You are mistaken Kim Possible today I vill triumph." Turning towards his ray he lovingly traced along its surface as Kim finished off another henchman. "Vith this I vill finally be the tallest person in the VORLD! Plus this shrink ray is now fifty percent more energy efficient and therefore more environmentally friendly." Laughing the villain reached to activate his weapon as Kim tried to move forward to stop him.

"Dude don't you need this to work this thing?" Kim and every person in the room stopped in shock at seeing the blond boy emerge from behind the ray causally tossing an important looking piece of electrical equipment.

"The quantum fixed transfer regulator! You buffoon do you have any idea vhat you've done!"

Kim grinned when she noticed the large smile come over Ron's face. "Let me guess disabled the ray?"

"Yes..." Professor Dementor looked down at that one and then quickly looked back at Ron his finger extended in the blond God's direction. "Get the buffoon!"

Kim moved in to stop the henchmen but she knew she couldn't keep them from swarming Ron. The problem was solved though when she heard a loud shriek, which drew her attention back towards Ron, and saw the boy in question running away from the henchmen. Scratching her head Kim watched as he effectively ran around the lair dodging various attempts to capture him and in the process knocking the henchmen out as they hit various low hanging pieces of equipment. Kim frowned and looked at the equally shocked super villain. "I don't know if he's lucky or skilled?"

Professor Dementor just looked back at Kim with a frown. "This is highly unethical of you Kim Possible to bring in hired help like this. It goes against the proper conduct of...this whole situation!"

"Sha you bring in help all the time."

"Sha?" Dementor just stared at her and she swore he actually started to turn red. "You American teens with your lousy grasp of the English language. I spent years learning how to talk like this and here you come into my lair and butcher the language right in front of me. Taste death rays you impudent girl!" Kim stopped in shock as he took out a small ray pointing it directly at her. Time to do what she did best.

III.

Ron paused in his hysterical screams as Rufus leapt at one of the pursing henchmen taking him down. Something just didn't feel right to Ron. He felt some strangely familiar force that he couldn't identify. He did know that whatever was causing it didn't wish him or Kim the best of intentions. He wasn't sure what it thought about Rufus though but most people tended to ignore his little buddy anyway. 'Stoppable focus here! Must find scary evil vibe now.'

Scanning the room he noted Kim was jumping around avoiding a rather unpleasant looking beam of light. She seemed to be fine though as the beam missed her by a good margin each time and instead just left smoking craters in the ground. No, this wasn't what was causing his concern. He almost continued his scan around the room when he noted a strange object sticking out of the floor next to Kim. His brain didn't connect that the object was a hand until it grabbed the red headed hero's ankle and pulled her down into the ground. Right where that crazy light beam would easily hit her.

Reacting quicker then he ever had his hands came up as he called upon his powers bringing as much to bear as he could with the seal on. "Oh mother of us all I call upon you to provide your child this wish. Embrace your child with your loving arms and guard it against all evil. I summon you to this task." Even as he finished the spell he was moving forward chanting another one as the large rock wall came up in front of Kim. "Oh guardian of the Earth and master of the forces that bind. I call upon you to strike down my foe and humble him before you. Bring my foe to his knees and end this contest of arms." Pointing at Dementor he didn't bother to watch as the confused tiny man, who was staring at the wall of rock with a small crater in it from his now puny weapon, suddenly came crashing down to the ground pinned by some unknown force.

Moving forward he raised his hands pointing at the wall. "I command you to release!" The energies that held the rock together suddenly reversed on themselves propelling the rock in directions away from him and the one he wished to protect. He ignored the thuds of the various henchmen who were hit by the now flying rocks and the annoyed squeak of Rufus who was hurrying back towards his friend. All he could see was one blond woman standing over his Kim an evil smirk on the newcomers face.

Barreling forward he didn't hesitate as he slammed into the blond girl propelling both of them forward and away from Kim. Pushing away from her he exerted enough power to stop himself in midair noting she did the same. Grinning she pointed behind him. "Don't tell me you were worried I was going to hurt your pet? You wound me Ron."

Ron tried to find his center, as he was taught, but he couldn't help but feel the rage coursing through his body. Gritting his teeth he let out a small hiss and started to gather his energy about him forming a solid shield between him and Tara. "If you try to harm a hair on her head or anyone else here for that matter then I won't hesitate to take you out permanently Tara. You understand."

Ron felt his anger flair more as she just laughed at him her blue eyes twinkling in mirth as she floated down to the ground. "You know the rules Ronald-sama. She's just a mortal after all wouldn't want to deal with the consequences of any 'hasty' actions." She raised her hand at the end of her statement studying her nails as if she hadn't just tried to kill someone.

Ron blinked as he forced his anger down after being himself reminded of the true cost of letting his anger get the better of him. There were rules for these sorts of things and he had to follow them just like her. "You know your not suppose to directly interfere with humanity Tara so what are you doing here?"

She just looked up at him a small smile on her face as she dropped her hand to the side. "Seems to me that you're forgetting that a human blessed with the aide of a Goddess is fair game for all Demons." Tara chuckled slightly as her hand started to gather energy about it forming it into a solid object. "Besides maybe I'm a little jealous and you know how us meinvaettr can overreact at times." With that she finished forming the sword in her hand and launched forward in an attack.

Ron raised his right hand summoning and focusing his energy down into a form of a blade in order to meet hers. He had barely gotten it formed before her blade came down on his with a loud ringing sound echoing forth as they meet. Pushing off from Tara, Ron started to counterattack the blond demon slashing at her as she quickly blocked. No sooner had he started to press her backwards then she put him back on the defensive twirling past his blade to bring hers a whisker length from his body. Through it all though neither one's blade made contact with anything but their opponents sword.

Grinning at him Tara stepped back a bit whispering under her breath as her hand started to glow. Ron cursed the fact that he hadn't bothered to pay attention to speed lip reading, he blamed Rufus for that one, so it was now a matter of a guess as to what Tara was up to. Stepping back he put himself between Kim and Tara as he felt the gathering of power around him. "Ron what the heck is going on?" Turning back he saw Kim staring back at him with a confused expression on her face.

"No worries KP there's limits to what..." His voice cut off as he looked back in shock at the glowing ball of light in front of him. Granted it only confused Kim more since she wouldn't be able to see it but Ron could easily pick out a noticeable spell like this one. Though it did not truly exist within this dimension that did not lessen it's danger to Kim. "Aw man!"

"Spirits of destruction go forth and claim what is yours!" Tara's voice sounded powerfully as she finished her spell and thus propelling the massive attack towards its target. Unfortunately Ron was in the way though he doubted that the attack would actually kill him. Tara might be a demon but she wasn't that crazy.

"Rufus!" With that the pink rodent appeared in front of Ron with two wings unfolding from his back. Lifting his head high Ron started to sign a simple but powerful protection spell as Rufus mimicked him. Weaving the threads of energy together he put the protection spell directly in front of Rufus and hoped for the best. Now all he could do was reinforce it as much as possible.

IV.

Kim was to say the least shocked when Ron turned away from her as the blond psycho girl, whatever her name was, finally said something after standing there whispering to herself. When the rodent appeared out of nowhere and grew wings Kim became concerned. When the entire area in front of Ron and the rodent exploded in a flash of colors Kim began to worry. Sadly worry was the only thing she could do. "Ron what's going on?"

"Nothing KP." Kim couldn't even bring herself to feel annoyed at Ron instead cursing her own uselessness. Here her...whatever Ron was to her was currently fighting some crazy creature and she was unable to do anything. She didn't even know what the light show in front of her was!

As quickly as it began it was over with the wall of light slowly disappearing out. It was actually very pretty the way the red, blue, and green, which had spread out forming other colors, slowly started to disappear from the center out. The last bit of it a mixed disc of colors finally dissipated into the air. As soon as this was done the little rodent seemed to fall for a second before disappearing which brought Kim back to concerns in front of her. "Ron now that the 'nothing' is done, you mind telling me what it is?"

She watched as the blond god turned slightly towards her a grin on his face though still facing the blond girl in front of her. "Sure KP no problem just a little tired right now." Kim noted the exhaustion in his voice immediately and was up and moving before he even began to fall. It was thus with ease she caught the boy in front of her before his head had any chance of hitting the floor. Turning towards her he made a slight motion with his arm. "I'm alright KP just a little dizzy. Now just set me..."

Ron never finished his line before his head dropped down. "Ron!" Concern for the young god made Kim forget her own current danger as she set him down prepared to check his pulse. 'Wait do gods even have a pulse?'

"You needn't bother he's just asleep right now. Way to conserve energy until he gets a recharge from the system. Kind of takes after his sister in that way I guess though I think he also uses nacho cheese last I checked." Kim looked up remembering too late about the crazy girl who was now only a mere foot away. Though the girl's blue eyes were twinkling with mirth Kim couldn't help but feel her blood go cold. "Aw don't worry there little girl I'm not going to kill you where would be the fun in that? Of course if you want to sell your soul I'm always open for business?"

Kim shuddered at the genuine questioning tone in her last statement. She had no doubt that this person would gladly talk 'business' with her. Staring back up into those blue eyes, which were strangely cold despite the humor reflected in them, Kim tried for her bravest face. "I won't let you kill him!"

"You won't?" The blond held up her hand which now held a sword Kim was unable to see earlier. "And pray tell how do you plain to prevent me from doing just that little girl."

Kim opened her mouth before she could think of a proper way. "I'll...find a way." Kim blushed despite the current situation she found herself in at the pitiful reply. Her blush only deepened when the blond girl started to laugh. It wasn't a small giggle mind you but a full blown out from the belly type of laugh.

The blond took a full minute to finish laughing before whipping the tears away as she looked at Kim. "I tell you mortal your funny enough where I might reconsider my plan to eventually kill you. " Pointing back to Ron the blonds' grin suddenly took on a look of a predator viewing an easy kill. "As for killing our little god here you don't have any concern about that. I'm not that suicidal and I have plans for him later."

"Suicidal"

The blond only sighed before taking her fingers and flicking Kim on the forehead. "Don't you mortals know anything? If one of the goddesses die then the demon linked to them die. Works the same way in the reverse as well and the catch is you don't know who your linked to. Besides neither side would appreciate one of their members deciding it was worth taking the risk after all someone ends up dieing anyway. Understand?" Kim could only shake her head in confusion which caused the girl in front of her to shrug. "Whatever mortal not my problem. Have the boy toy here explain it to you as soon as you get home."

"Boy toy?" Kim could feel heat coming to her cheeks again at that but the crazy girl simply sunk into the floor. At least that's the way it appeared to Kim who decided it was best to leave it at a simple explanation like that. Staring down at the now clearly sleeping Ron, he was snoring at this point, Kim sighed as she dug her cell phone out. "Now I'm going to have to make sure I get a ride that will enable you to sleep all the way back I guess. Its times like these I wish I had someone who stayed home all the time to arrange rides and missions for me."

After calling in a favor Kim spent the time staring down at Ron's sleeping face trying to figure out the strange boy/god out. It would probably take her a life time to figure him out. Kim felt another flush come on for some odd reason as she sat there with Ron's head in her lap.

V.

"So I was like 'I'm not going to just stand here and let you win Tara!' and she was like..." Kim groaned as she felt the onset of a headache coming on. Ron had been at it since waking up on the ride home telling her all about his heroic fight. As if she hadn't been there to watch it actually happen.

Opening the door Kim was unprepared for the little black blur that passed her by. Whipping around in surprise she saw black blur impact with blond boy and to see Newton's laws win out yet again. "Ron!"

"Skuld?" Kim could only gawk as she noted that the black blur was in fact a small girl who was currently embracing Ron. When said girl looked back at Kim she noted she had strange blue markings on her cheeks and forehead. She also had brown eyes very much like the struggling mass under her. "Skuld you're a little too heavy to be lying on top of me these days."

"She's just excited to see her brother that's all." Kim spun around again seeing two slightly older women approaching her. The one who had spoken was a tanned woman with long white hair and similar blue markings as the young girl though hers were shaped like triangles versus the circle on the young girl's forehead. The woman to her side seemed to have green skin and sported green diamond shaped markings instead. "So you must be the new girl?"

Kim could only continue to gawk at the strange girls in front of her. It was Ron who snapped her out of it when he stepped up behind her with the first strange guest hiding behind him and shooting glares at Kim. "Not to be rude sis but what are you guys doing here?"

The white haired girl frowned as she looked at Ron and Kim could swear she saw little bolt of electricity come off her body. "We come all this way to see our dear brother and this is the way you treat us. What would mother say?" Kim glanced back in time to see Ron stiffen at that. The white haired girl turned back to Kim with a smile on her face replacing the frown she had shot towards Ron. "Well I do hope you at least teach Ron some better manners. Now care to tell us your name?"

"Kim." Kim cursed the squeak she emitted at that but when the woman frowned Kim hastened to elaborate. "Kimberly Anne Possible ma'am."

This seemed to make her happy as she leaned back with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Kim. Well guess I should introduce us too. Let's see my name is Urd, the girl hiding behind Ron is named Skuld, and little miss gothic here is named Shego." Kim smiled at each person as they were named but noted that Skuld and Shego seemed to be less then happy to see her.

"So your all Ron's sisters?"

Urd laughed at that as she pointed to the back. "Yeah Dad got around a bit. All that's missing right now is Belldandy but she said she was going to be late. Apparently there some sort of race going on that she can't miss or something like that. I swear if he'd only kiss her he wouldn't need to vent all his pent up frustration on machines."

Kim smiled at that odd statement but gulped when she got the death glare from Shego who was now crossing her arms. "I don't approve of little 'princess' here by the way. I still say we invalidate that wish and get this done with."

"Now Shego no need to be hasty. Let's see why the system accepted the wish in the first place." Kim blinked and turned around as a new voice emerged behind her. What she saw was a large man sporting a crew cut and a stern expression. "Hello Kimberly, you can call me Mr. Barkin and we need to have a little talk. It's not every day a mortal tries to get my only son to fall in love with her."

Kim could sweat trickle down her back before Urd started to laugh. "Now don't scare her like that old man what would mom say. Besides we still need her to show us the good booze in the house."

"Oh KP doesn't drink so she doesn't have any." Kim stiffened when she felt a cold malevolent presence suddenly pop up behind her. "Well at least mom isn't here."

Kim could see Mr. Barkin, she had the feeling if she called him anything else she'd pay, grin at that. "Who says she isn't here Ronald? Believe me she wants to talk to Kimberly too." Kim gulped at that comment.

_To be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well here another chapter in this fusion/crossover though I still have to say this will update on an irregular basis. Anyway felt like messing around with some of the OMG cannon as well so I got two of the cannon characters thrown in. Probably throw in two more next chapter at least and we'll also get to see who Ron's mother is. Considering I haven't planned it out that far I also have no clue. I'm a bad writer...anyway for the quick scanners I'll sum up the relationships here. Tara is a crazy demon that's all. Shego, Urd, Skuld, and Belldandy are Ron's sisters with Mr. B being all their fathers. Sorry Zaratan about that one. Well that sums that up.

Couple of OMG cannon points. The whole demons/gods being unable to kill each other due to one of their own dieing as well is cannon to the series. I've also been informed that all the Goddess fight by casting spells I just choose not to write out some of those spells. When Ron signs just assume you can't understand the words.

Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't know when I plan to update again with anything since lately I've been a little at odds with my inner writer. Not writers block mind you but a strange sense of 'what does it matter' going on right now. Not in a bad way for me but I guess in a bad way for the readers since I just find something else to do. Can't promise anything but I'll try to buckle down and produce a few stories. Anyway the story is getting a new title and new summary so don't be surprise by that. As always read and review. Drop a review and I'll send you a reply if you sign that review. Though I appreciate unsigned reviews I'm not about to track you guys down so I just assume you don't want a reply. Works out for both of us.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or OMG.


End file.
